


Mysterious Black-clad Hunk of a Night Thing

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Astronomy, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Geek Love, Giggling, M/M, POV Alex Manes, References to Spike and Angel, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Alex clears his voice and in as good a falsetto as he can manage says, "How can I thank you, you mysterious, black-clad hunk of a night thing?"He knows Michael is giggling at his horrible attempt to sound like a 1930's version of Liz, not at what he's actually saying, but it still eggs him on. In a purposefully over-the-top basso voice impression of Max, Alex replies, "No need, little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me.  You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me.  Now I’m just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth."





	Mysterious Black-clad Hunk of a Night Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵).
> 
> This story is set on Mother's Day the following year after the events of Season One.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and pop culture/historical references belong to their respective creators. Chapter title and quotes used here come from Spike's monologue in Episode 1x03: In the Dark of _Angel_.

"Thought I might find you up here."

"It was getting stuffy down there. Too many customers. Good for Arturo, though." Michael slowly lets out all the air in his lungs as Alex slides his arms around him from behind. "Came up here to wish my mom a Happy Mother's Day."

"That's nice. I should do the same for my mom," he murmurs into Michael's curls. 

"Look up. The first star you spy is your wishing star," Michael leans his head back to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder, their hands intertwined against his abdomen. They have a tendency to sway from side to side when they're all wrapped up in each other. The gentle rocking motion is soothing.

Alex looks up and spies a bright star peeking through the clouds. He raises one of their twined hands to point at it. "Is that the North Star?"

"Polaris. Yes. Did you know it's actually a ternary star system?"

"Ternary?"

"Mmhmm." Michael's voice is quiet and soft, like he's got all the time in the world for Alex. "You've heard of binary, right?"

"Means two of something."

"So, ternary means three."

"Huh. Did not know that."

"Well, we've only known about Polaris B since William Herschel discovered it in 1779, so don't beat yourself up too much about it."

Alex can feel the smirk next to his cheek and wants to tickle him but he can't because their hands are all tangled up together so he nips at his ear instead. "Always such a smartass."

Michael startles in his arms before laughing at Alex's indignance. "And we've only known about Polaris Ab since 1929. It orbits the yellow supergiant Polaris Aa so closely that it was only theorized to exist before then and was unknown in ancient times."

"These scientific names are so sparklingly creative."

"We're a sparkly bunch alright."

"The sparkliest."

"Wanna know what it was called in Old English?"

"I'll take Archaic Names of Stars for $1,000, Mr. Trebek."

Michael huffs out a laugh, making his ribs bounce against Alex's chest. Alex readjusts his grip around Michael's waist as he looks out over the edge of the roof of the Crashdown building.

"It was known as _scip-steorra_ or 'ship-star'."

"You mean 'ship' as in navigation?"

"Mmhmm. Before Polaris became the North Star, seafarers in the Northern Hemisphere used to find North by using the entire constellation of Ursa Minor because there was no single star that close to the celestial pole."

"What did seafarers use in the Southern Hemisphere?"

"Crux, or The Southern Cross."

"That sounds easy enough to find."

"Yeah, nothing like a giant X marks the spot in the middle of the night sky to tell you where South is. But back to Polaris."

"Yes, sorry, please continue." Alex hides a smile in Michael's curls. He's always loved it when Michael lets his geek flag fly. It's something he doesn't get to do often enough and Alex has recently made a promise to himself to give Michael his undivided attention whenever they need a moment to unwind.

Oblivious to Alex's ruminations, Michael barrels on. "It's fine, love. So, later on, in the Middle Ages, in an Old English rune poem, there was a rune that was associated with a 'circumpolar constellation' and they compared Polaris to the qualities of steadfastness and honor."

Alex squeezes Michael a little tighter as they continue to sway slowly from side to side. He nuzzles into the side of his neck, whispers into his curls, "You're my North Star then."

Michael's body pauses mid-sway. Alex feels as much as hears the sudden in-drawn breath. A beat later, Michael's body relaxes and his breathing returns to normal. He lifts his head from Alex's shoulder and their eyes meet shortly before their lips. Now it's Alex's turn to relax on an exhale, melting into his boyfriend's embrace. These moments when they're taken aback by just how much they mean to each other will never get old. Ever.

Some indeterminable amount of time later, the airman and the alien are pulled from their reverie by a familiar voice shouting down at street level. They peer over the edge to see Liz running out the front door of the Café, antennae bobbing as she holds out a white take-away cup.

"Max! You forgot your Blood of Alien Smoothie."

Michael and Alex follow her line of sight to see Max turn around from where he's depositing his diner bag in the cruiser. Liz has almost made it to the cruiser when a car comes racing around the corner and gets a little too close for comfort as the driver zooms by. Max pulls her the rest of the way out of the street while simultaneously yelling at the quickly disappearing vehicle HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE!

Alex snorts into Michael's shoulder where they're still standing ensconced in the shadow of the night up on the roof.

"Max Evans, folks, Deputy Sheriff Extraordinaire," Michael deadpans.

Alex has a sudden flash of inspiration derived from their position on the roof and the scene unfolding down below where Max and Liz are now making inaudible small talk in the crook of the open door of the cruiser, the smoothie cup settled on the roof of the police car.

He clears his voice and in as good a falsetto as he can manage says, "How can I thank you, you mysterious, black-clad hunk of a night thing?"

He knows Michael is giggling at his horrible attempt to sound like a 1930's version of Liz, not at what he's actually saying, but it still eggs him on. In a purposefully over-the-top basso voice, Alex replies, "No need, little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me. You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me. Now I’m just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth."

"Oh my god, you are such a dork," Michael's giggling has kicked up a notch and he's starting to shake a little bit in Alex's arms.

"Shh," Alex pecks him on the cheek. He can't believe his luck because down on the street, Liz is reaching a hand up towards Max's head, who leans back awkwardly, looking around to see if anyone's watching them, maybe? He's oddly serious about propriety when he's on duty. In his basso voice, Alex says Angel's next line, "No, not the hair! Never the hair."

Michael pulls one of their still-twined hands up to cover his mouth, which means that it's Alex's hand that's touching his lips. Alex grins at the thought of Michael kissing his hand before replying in his falsetto as Liz looks like she wants to protest, hands flying every which way, "But there must be some way I can show my appreciation—"

Max reaches up to grab the smoothie, obviously looking for something to do with his hands besides grabbing Liz which Alex suspects is what he really wants to be doing. Alex replies in his basso voice, "No, helping those in need’s my job, and working up a load of sexual tension, and prancing away like a magnificent poof is truly thanks enough!"

Having been rebuffed by the smoothie, Liz finally backs down and runs a hand through her hair. Alex has to clear his voice before he can try his falsetto again; it's taking a toll on his vocal cords. This, of course, just makes Michael laugh harder, and the vibrations of his body pressed snugly between Alex and the wall are making Alex's body vibrate in all the right places. He has a sudden urge to just slip his fingers into Michael's mouth to keep him quiet. His cock twitches in his pants. Michael's laughter stutters.

His concentration is starting to waver. "I understand. I have a nephew who is gay, so…"

The radio perched on Max's shoulder crackles to life then and Max snaps to attention, reaching up to reply as he glances around again before returning his gaze to Liz.

Alex makes a valiant attempt to say Angel's final lines while he can still focus on what's going on at street level more than what's starting to happen in his pants. His basso voice comes out rather raspy this time and there's a sultry chuckle from the devious cowboy tucked away in front of him, which is really not helping. "Say no more. Evil’s still afoot! And I’m almost out of that nancy-boy hair-gel I like so much. Quickly, to the Angel-mobile, away!”

Alex loses track of Liz's whereabouts after that because he's too busy grinding his hips into Michael's ass, pressing him into the wall that he's really thankful is there. And fuck it, he does slide his fingers into Michael's mouth, and it's probably a good thing he waited because it makes Michael louder, not quieter. Alex's breathing comes out ragged as he slides his fingers in to the legato rhythm of his hips as they roll against his boyfriend's sweet alien ass.


End file.
